


Sorry, I Can't Do This Anymore

by DaruiRan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sorry for bad grammars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaruiRan/pseuds/DaruiRan
Summary: It was a prank.A part of Seungcheol knew it as he remembered that Jeonghan went to shoot something with some of the kids. But another part of him saw this coming. He was nothing but a nuisance for past few months. And maybe, Jeonghan is indeed tired of him.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 31





	Sorry, I Can't Do This Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by IF Seventeen episode where Jeonghan texted Cheol
> 
> "Coups-ya, I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this anymore."

He just woke up from his nap when he saw the phone that he left on the table has a notification. He reached over to take it and squint in confusion when he saw Jeonghan's name. The message can't be seen since it's also come with another messages.

Seungcheol just shrug and open the message, then he can felt his heart stop for a second after he read it. Did.. did Jeonghan really sent this? 

"It can't be." Murmured Seungcheol.

As the leader struck in shock, he did't heard the door opened and Wonwoo's head poked in.

"Cheol Hyung, do you up?"

Seungcheol who taken back by his brother's voice, clear his throat and answered. "Yes, I am."

"Should we order something? SInce Jeonghan Hyung and Mingyu is out, no one have a mood to cook. Unless you want to eat ramyeon, of course." Ranted Wonwoo.

Ah, right. Now he remember. Jeonghan has told him this morning that he and some kids has to shoot something and probably be back at noon.

"Hyung?"

"Hm, yes. Order anything you want. Don't eat ramyeon."

"Okay." And then the door closed again as Wonwoo footsteps went away.

Seungcheol, who now let alone again in his--and Wonwoo's-- dark room stared back at his phone. In this silence, all the thing he can heard just his own heart that beats loudly.

'Calm down.' He told himself. 'Let's ask him.'

Seungcheol's take a deep breath and press call.

His breath started to get fast and short as he wait to he other pick up. 

"Hello?" Jeonghan's soft voice can barely be heard with loud scream from the others there. 

"Do you mean it?"

A paused and then all the screams faded. Jeonghan probably stand further than the others.

"Cheol, sweetie. I need you to breath, okay?"

Seungcheol didn't understand. "W-what?"

"Dear, you breath too fast. You'll hyperventilate in that case. Now, breath with me. Slow and deep." 

Jeonghan takes a deep breath so did Seungcheol.

They did it for a few times until Seungcheol can felt his chest not so tight anymore.

"Are you good?" asked Jeonghan.

"Y-yeah. I think so." Seungcheol answered, still a bit shaky but yeah, he's fine.

A hum. "Okay. So, what's wrong, Cheol?"

"Message. D-do you mean it? You can't do this anymore? Am I do something wrong? Or you tired of me? Beca-"

"Hush, you." Seungcheol stopped abruptly. "Choi Seungcheol, open your ears and listen to me good. No interuption."

Jeonghan sighs before talked. "That nonsense. Everything I wrote there were just a nonsense. I didn't understand myself either why I sent you something like that. I'm sorry, Cheol. Cheol, you do nothing wrong. I am not tired of you. And I can do anything for you. So, don't ever think you are a burden. Cause you are not. Once again, dear. I'm sorry for the message."

Seungcheol blinked a few times. "T-then why?"

"It's a challenge. I should sent a sorry message to someone who weren't in the studio. Seungkwan told me to message you. It just- I don't know why I wrote you something like that."

"It's okay, Han."

"No, it's not. I promise you, Choi Seungcheol. I love you with all my life."

Seungcheol smiled. "I know, and I love you too, Yoon Jeonghan."

He can heard Jeonghan's laugh echos in his ears. "Now, let me continue the shoot so I can get home and cuddle you."

"Yeah, have a nice day."

"You too."

The call ended. Seungcheol again left alone in the dark and silence. But now, he wasn't fidgeting in anxiety anymore. He felt good and nice.

"Cheol Hyung, the food is here!"

Wonwoo's loud voice was his cue to get up and washed. The hunger started to crawling his stomach too.

Duh, he can't wait for Jeonghan get home and cuddle with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read this. I know its not so good. But, I hope I can write another fics.


End file.
